fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
CCPC02
I'm not a coward, I just like living!! (僕は臆病者ないんだけど、僕はちょうど生きたい! "Boku wa okubyōmono naindakedo, boku wa chōdo ikitai!") is the second episode of Cataclysm Pretty Cure! Plot After transforming into Cure Utopia, Tenko demands an explanation from Toge-Zashi who informs her that she is now a legendary warrior destined to fight the forces of evil, which Tenko remarks that it actually sounds kinda cool. Slate, angered that he has been ignored and shocked by Utopia's appearance, claims that he will not allow the failure of Operation Nightfall to repeat itself and demands the Utopia Halo again. Tenko still has no idea what Slate is talking about, or even who he is, but Toge-Zashi claims that Utopia will defeat him then and there. Tenko stares at Toge-Zashi and asks is he really expects her to fight that strange guy, to which he just nods. Instead of fighting, Tenko grabs Toge-Zashi and runs to her motorcycle, retreating to Saigo City. After Tenko arrives back in Saigo City, Toge-Zashi scolds her for running away, to which she explains that she didn't sign up for this and that she has no idea what she's doing, and that the guy she was supposed to fight was pretty terrifying to look at. Toge-Zashi The next day, Tenko is hanging out with Arata and Yumi at the abandoned construction site while the three try to figure out what they want to do that day. The three decide to walk around downtown and plan a new racing course. During their planning, Yumi asks Tenko about the bug on her shoulder, to which Tenko replies that she just found him last night and thought he was cute. Yumi is more than satisfied with the answer, but Arata suspects there is more to the story. Before he can ask any questions, the three hear sinister laughter coming from the top of a building, and Tenko looks up to see Slate in the city as he throws a small black crystal towards a paint store, creating a humanoid monster out of paint. Arata yells at the strange cloaked figure, but is ignored, so he decides to confront the monster. Before he can something yells at him to stay away from the monster, telling him that it's a "Mutate", a creature made of negative emotions created by Operation Nightfall, and that they have no thoughts other than to destroy everything around them. Arata turns around to see the voice is coming from the scorpion on Tenko's shoulder, and he then asks how to stop it and is told that only a Pretty Cure can defeat them. Tenko steps forward and tells Arata and Yumi to get the civilians out of the area. Yumi runs off to clear the civilians, but Arata tells Tenko to get out of the area as well right before she transforms in front of him and charges to fight. During the battle, Toge-Zashi, who is still on Tenko's shoulder, comments that he is happy that she didn't run away this time, and Tenko responds that she thought about it, but if she ran away this time people would get hurt. During the battle, Toge-Zashi tells Tenko to focus her energy into an attack to get rid of the Mutate, and Tenko creates her first move: Scorpion Punch. The Mutate is defeated and turns into a can of paint, and Slate retreats angrily. Arata runs over to check on Tenko when he notices Isao Mirai, the head of the city authorities, walking towards Cure Utpoia. Isao recognizes her as Tenko and asks what's going on. Tenko nervously tells her father that there is a perfectly good explanation for all of this, and then runs away. Major Events *Tenko uses Scorpion Punch for the first time. *A Mutate appears for the first time *Tenko's secret identity is revealed. Characters Pretty Cure *Tenko Mirai Mascots *Toge-Zashi Villains *Slate Minor Characters *Isao Mirai *Arata Yoshino *Yumi Akai Trivia *''This episode marks the first time a Pretty Cure has actively run away from an enemy.'' *''This episode marks the first time a Pretty Cure has been recognized after transforming.'' Category:Cataclysm Pretty Cure! Category:User: Miyazaki11 Category:Episodes Category:Cataclysm Pretty Cure! Episodes